Hatred and Camellias
by InsaneTeaParty
Summary: Masato recuerda cosas sobre su pasado con Ren, y éste le sorprende con una flor. RenMasa/Ren x Masato


Le odias. Odias su maldita sonrisa, su mirada, su voz, sus ojos. Sus ojos, esos que ven a través de ti con tanta facilidad. Sus manos; tan perfectas. Su pelo; dorado, brillante, impoluto.

Pero lo que más odias es que no puedes odiarle, que tampoco puedes dejar de pensar en él. Odias haber compartido la mitad de tu infancia con él, que te conozca tan bien, que sepa qué palabras escoger para hacerte rabiar.

Y esa mañana de mayo, te parece odiarle más de lo normal. Quizás sea su actitud, quizás ese cúmulo de ruidosas chicas que no paran de seguirle gritando tonterías. O quizás sea esa fresca y perfecta flor que sostiene él mientras decide a cuál de esas chicas debería dársela.

Y de repente, tú quieres esa flor. No por la flor en sí, sino por el significado que tiene detrás.

Pero eso es imposible, tú lo sabes. Él te odia, tú le odias. Pero no sabéis el significado de ese odio. ¿Es que acaso queréis mataros entre vosotros? No, ¿verdad?

¿Entonces qué es?

Ni te paras a pensarlo. Pero cuando te giras para dejar el lugar, la flor está frente a tus ojos. Y puedes sentir los ojos de Ren sobre ti, saboreando cada segundo de tu confusión. Las chicas han desaparecido. Estáis solos.

-_Si tanto la querías solo tenías que pedírmela, Hijirikawa._

Eso te dice. Te sonríe burlón, como siempre que te sonríe a ti. Porque adora hacerte enfadar, inconscientemente haciendo que le odies aun más. En ese momento solo quieres recordarle lo estúpido que es, pero no te salen las palabras. Solo un sonido imperceptible y ahogado, tragas saliva. Juras que puedes oír algo en su interior riendo a carcajadas, pero él no quita la mirada de ti. Su sonrisa no se borra, y en ese momento solo deseas, solo, que deje de burlarse de ti.

Cierras los ojos.

Esa flor es como un puñal para ti. Te recuerda a él, a cuánto le odias y a cuánto te gustaría olvidarle. Pero la hoja de ese puñal rasga también la parte de ti que le observa de lejos, que recuerda los buenos momentos de cuando erais niños, que desea que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Esa que se pregunta qué le hizo cambiar, qué os hizo cambiar, y que si de verdad todo ese odio es necesario.

Abres los ojos.

Y la flor no se ha movido de su sitio. Sientes algo romperse muy muy adentro, tu pecho arde y por unos segundos piensas que te ahogas.

Pero respiras profundamente intentando que no se note.

Una suave carcajada por su parte atrae tu mirada. Vuestros ojos se encuentran y todo se acaba. Ahora sí que quieres correr, salir de allí y acabar con la parte de ti que le anhela.

Pero lo sabes bien, su mirada puede ver a través de ti. Sabe que estás teniendo una guerra de emociones en tu interior. Y de repente ves una chispa de compasión en sus ojos, su mirada vuelve a ser como la de aquel día. Aquel día en una fiesta de etiqueta en la que os conocisteis de niños. Aquel día en el que tomó tu mano sin saber tu nombre y te sacó fuera del lugar. Aquel día en el que jugasteis hasta el agotamiento en la orilla del lago del jardín, riendo, disfrutando, viviendo.

Y entonces recuerdas la conversación que tuvisteis mientras aun tomados de la mano descansabais sobre el césped. Recuerdas que él se sorprendió ante la belleza de unas flores rosadas que brillaban a la luz de la luna. Le explicaste que esas flores eran camelias, que las conocías porque tu madre era aficionada al lenguaje de las flores, o _Hanakotoba, _y que las camelias rosas significan anhelo.

Le sorprendió que supieras algo así y desde entonces de vez en cuando te preguntaba cosas sobre flores, a lo que respondías con entusiasmo.

Él se da cuenta de que te has dado cuenta de algo. Por dios, ¿tan fácil eres de leer?

Qué idiota eres por no darte cuenta antes.

Esa maldita flor es una camelia rosa.

No puedes hacer otra cosa que mirarle incrédulo. Y por fin te mueves y tomas la camelia con cuidado, pero vuelves a mirarle.

"_Anhelo"_

¿Y si todo volviera a ser como antes?

Y todo el dolor que atacaba tu pecho desaparece de golpe cuando sus dedos retiran tu flequillo y sus labios besan tu frente, mientras el pulgar de su mano libre roza el lunar bajo tu ojo derecho.

-_Apuesto a que estás furioso, Hijirikawa. _-susurra entre risas. Es igual de insoportable que siempre, pero no sería el Jinguji Ren que conoces si no.- _Pero lo de la camelia va en serio, recuerdo su significado perfectamente, por si tienes alguna duda._

_-Oh, ¿podrías callarte por una vez? Trato de reflexionar por qué demonios no te he golpeado aun._

Y vuelve a reír, pero al menos está callado. Suspiras profundamente y le abrazas por primera vez en años.

Y qué bien sienta


End file.
